Traditionally, electronic circuitry is coupled together via permanent physical connections such as wires. Similarly, non-permanent connections, such as switches or plugs and sockets, although able to selectively disconnect two or more portions of a circuit, are not designed to enable physical separation of the two portions of the circuit because it would break the switch apart. With regard to wearable electronics, this inability to physically separate the circuitry created a problem of preventing washing, upgrading, or partial replacement of the circuits because even if only one portion of the circuitry is non-washable, non-upgradable and/or has failed it prevents the whole circuit from that functionality. Accordingly, this lack of selective physical and electrical coupling/de-coupling results in such product having higher cost due to the increased waste due to failures and non-upgradability despite the product also having less functionality.